


Living in Smiles

by doctor__idiot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How’s the sink coming along?” Dean’s low baritone rolled over Sam’s skin and sent vibrations right down his spine. It hadn’t even been that long that they had last spoken, each working on different parts of the house and occasionally reconnecting, but there was a part of Sam that left the room when Dean did. It would be ridiculous if it wasn’t so existential.</p><p>“It’s coming along.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a sort of sequel/timestamp for a story that I haven't finished yet and I'm not sure if I'm ever going to finish it because it is kind of a monster and I put it down for too long. I wanted to post this anyway because I think it works as a stand-alone and I could still make it into a timestamp should I ever get around to posting the other one.
> 
> Disclaimer: As always, the idea is mine. Nothing else is.
> 
> Title from: "Possibility Days" by Counting Crows

Sam cursed when the wrench slipped from his grip and clattered to the floor for the third time. His hands were slippery with muddy dish water and he kept wiping them on the front of his jeans. The fabric was already mostly soaked through.

He was feeling around for the lost metal tool when he heard the shuffle of feet and the someone pushed the wrench into his outstretched hand.

“How’s the sink coming along?” Dean’s low baritone rolled over Sam’s skin and sent vibrations right down his spine. It hadn’t even been that long that they had last spoken, each working on different parts of the house and occasionally reconnecting, but there was a part of Sam that left the room when Dean did. It would be ridiculous if it wasn’t so existential.

“It’s coming along,” he answered and wiped his hands for the hundredth time before positioning the wrench and tightening the nut just that tiny bit more that ensured that they wouldn’t have to witness a waterfall under the sink every time they opened the tab. 

Sam grunted with the effort, then bit out another obscenity when the tool escaped his damp fingers once again. He knocked against the inside of the cupboard. “Okay, try it now.”

There was the soft grinding sound of a metal knob being turned, followed by water rushing through the pipes. The pipes that were _not_ leaking anymore.

Sam breathed in relief and Dean slapped his knee in acknowledgment of a job well done. The brief contact was enough to lessen the increasing headache in the left hemisphere of Sam’s brain, if only marginally.

He hadn’t noticed Dean kneeling down next to him and when he pushed himself out from under he sink and nearly smacked Dean in the head with his elbow. His brother’s quick reflexes propelled him backwards and he landed flat on his ass, emitting a choked noise of surprise and discomfort.

Sam froze for a second, his body’s instant response being to make sure his brother was okay, no matter how trivial the situation, before he burst out laughing.

Dean scoffed at him and sat up, shoving Sam’s shoulder in mock-exasperation. “Not funny, asshole.”

Still laughing, Sam overbalanced on his haunches and grabbed for Dean’s arm, dragging him with him as he tipped back against the cupboard under the sink. He hit his head on the wood but the pain quickly faded into the background because Dean landed in his lap, Sam's hands subconsciously holding onto Dean’s thighs to keep him right where he was.

Dean grinned and buried a hand in Sam’s hair, gripping the brown strands tightly enough to prick. He dipped down for a quick kiss, drew back and complained, “You smell like muck water.”

“You like me anyway.”

Sam wrapped his arms so far around Dean’s waist that Dean was pressed against him from the navel down and even though they were separated by at least two layers of clothing, Sam’s cock definitely started showing an interest.

Instead of making a crack about it, Dean just said, “Yeah,” and his mouth came back down on Sam’s.

They were skidding the edge of ‘chick-flick moment’ here so Sam defused it by sliding his hands down over Dean’s ass and squeezing. It got him a surprised yelp followed by a bite to the shoulder that was painful but definitely still enjoyable. He tended to have that sort of weird reaction to whatever Dean did.

“You realize, she could walk in here any second, right? She’s not stuck in the playpen anymore,” Dean pointed out but he didn’t seem in a hurry to put any distance between them and Sam relished it.

He ran his hands down Dean’s thighs to his knees and back up again, stopping just before it got interesting. Dean’s lids fluttered shut with arousal and frustration.

“I know.” Sam grinned. “Doesn’t that just make this more interesting?”

“So, you’re okay with scarring our kid for life?”

Sam tried not to get hung up on the words “our kid” because every time he heard them, his heart still threatened to explode with all those emotions he had yet to put a name to. 

“We’d hardly be scarring her,” he argued, “We’re just kissing. She’s seen us do that.”

A smirk spread across Dean’s face and it was almost predatory. Now, Sam’s cock was definitely interested. In fact, he was quite up and ready to go.

Dean leaned down to drawl into Sam’s ear. “True. But if I know you, and I do, you’ve been thinking about fucking me right here on the floor. Or the kitchen table. Maybe both. But I’ll tell you one thing: We’re not doing it on the floor because that’s fucking uncomfortable and ridiculous when there’s a perfectly comfortable bed upstairs.”

Sam was more than only a little turned on by his brother’s words. And he almost wanted to laugh at how _Dean_ they were.

“I’ve always wanted to do it in the kitchen. Never got the opportunity,” he said, and added just to rile Dean up, “So you’d be down with the table?” 

It was only half a joke and Dean scoffed. “Since it’s not your back that’ll get fucked up by it I’m sure you love the idea.”

“We can switch, you know. You can fuck me if you want to.”

Tilting his head to the side, Dean contemplated him. Slowly smiled. “S’okay. I want you to.” He licked his lips deliberately and although Sam knew he was being provoked, he couldn’t draw his eyes away. 

Dean tipped his face down and murmured against Sam’s lips, “Make it worth my while.”


End file.
